Abu ‘Ubaidah Ibn Al-Jarrah (RA)
Abu ‘Ubaidah Ibn Al-Jarrah (RA) “The Trustworthy Of This Nation.” Abu ‘Ubaidah Ibn Al-Jarrah (RA) was the First Companion who was being called “Commander of Commanders!” He was The man whom Rasulullah (SAW) sent with reinforcements to ‘Amir Ibn Al-’Aas in the Dhaat As -Salaasil Expedition and He was a commander of the army that included ‘Umar (RA) and Abu Bakr (RA). He was The Man whose right hand Rasulullah (SAW) Held up and said: “In every nation there exists a man worthy of all trust and the trustworthy of this nation is Abu ‘Ubaidah Ibn Al-Jarrah.” He was tall, slim, strong, trustworthy man about whom ‘Umar Ibn Al-Khattaab (RA) said on his deathbed, “f Abu Ubaidah Ibn Al-Jarrah were alive, I would have entrusted him with the caliphate, and if Allah asked me about him, I would say, I assigned the caliphate to the trustworthy of Allah and His Messenger (SAW), Abu ‘Ubaidah Ibn Al-Jarrah.” Allah Akbar! How the companions respected him, and loved him. He was the ONE who pulled out the two rings from Rasulullah (SAW)’s cheeks in the Battle of Uhud and He lost his upper and lower teeth. Abu Bakr As-Sadiq (RA) said: “When the Battle of Uhud reached the apex of fierceness and ferocity, Rasulullah (SAW) was wounded, and two of the rings of Rasulullah (SAW)’s mail penetrated his cheeks. As soon as I realized what had happened, I rushed to him. A man ran swiftly in same direction and exclaimed, “Dear Allah, accept this deed as a sign of obedience.” Then we both reached Rasulullah (SAW), but Abu ‘Ubaidah was there before me, so he pleaded with me, “Please, by Allah, Abu Bakr, let me pull them out of Rasulullah (SAW)’s cheeks,” so I let him. Abu ‘Ubaidah held one of the rings with his front teeth and pulled it out along with his upper front teeth. The he pulled out the second along his lower front teeth. Thus, he lost his teeth.” Rasulullah (SAW) loved this trustworthy one of his nation so much that he gave him preference over everyone else. For Instance, when the Najraan delegation arrived from Yemen after they had embraced Islam, they asked Rasulullah (SAW) to send someone to them to teach the Qur’an, the Sunnah, and Islam. Rasulullah (SAW) told them: “I will send you a trusthworthy man, a very trustworthy man.” When companions heard this praise, every one of them prayed that Rasulullah (SAW) meant him this praise and sincere recommendation. ’Umair Ibn Al-Khattaab (RA) narrated thus: “I have never craved command in my life except on the day, in hope that I would be the man whom Rasulullah (SAW) held in such high esteem. Therefore, I went in intense heat to perform my Dhuhr Prayer. When Rasulullah (SAW) finished leading the prayer, he looked to his right, then his left. I stood on my toes to draw his attention to me, yet he kept on looking round until he saw Abu ‘Ubaidah Ibn Al-Jarrah and ordered him, “Go with them and judge in truth between them in the matters in which they dispute.” Afterwards, Abu Ubaidah traveled with them. This incident does not mean that Abu ‘Ubaidah was the only one whom Rasulullah (SAW) trusted or appreciated. But he was the only one or one of few who was qualified to the absent from Al-Medina for this mission of calling people to accept Islam Monotheism, for he was the perfect man for this assignment. He maintained his trustworthiness as a Companion of Rasulullah (SAW), and even after his death, he upheld his responsibilities with admirable integrity. Thus, Abu ‘Ubaidah was assigned as the Commander-in Chief in Syria. His army was the mightiest and best equipped among the Muslim armies. You could hardly distinguish him from the rank and file of the army. He was always unassuming. When he heard that the people of Syria were infatuated by him and by his new rank, he asked them to assemble, then addressed them saying: “Follow men, I’m a Muslim from the Quraish tribe. I will follow any of you like his shadow regardless of the color of his skin, if he is more pious and righteous than me.” One day, the commander of the Faithful (‘Umar Ibn Al-Khattaab (RA)) visited Syria and asked those who were at his reception, “Where is my brother?” They asked, “Who do you mean?” He answered, “Abu ‘Ubaidah Ibn Al-Jarrah.” Soon Abu ‘Ubaidah (RA) arrived and hugged ‘Umar (RA), then he invited him over to his house, where he had no furniture. In fact, he had nothing but a sword, a shield and a saddlebag. ‘Umar (RA) asked him, smiling, “Why don’t you furnish your house as people do?” Abu ‘Ubaidah (RA) readily answered, “O Commander of the Faithful, as you see, I have a room to sleep in and that is enough for me.” Subhânallah! Can take a minute and Reread this Statement He spoken… Allahu Akbar! Compare to yourself with Him…Subhânallah! Think about the world as everything decorating out houses like we will ever live there…may Allah guide us like him and forgive our sins. Aameen. One day as the Commander of the Faithful ‘Umar Ibn Al-Khattaab (RA) was conducting the affairs of the vast Muslim world, he received the sad news of Abu ‘Ubaidah’s (RA) death. He tried to control himself, but his sadness got the better of him and his tears flowed. He asked Allah to bestow His mercy on his brother. He recalled his memories and tenderness. He exclaimed, “If I were to make a wish, I would have wished a house full of men just like Abu ‘Ubaidah.” The Trustworthy of This Nation died in the land which he had purified from paganism of the Persians and the oppression of the Romans. Today in Jordan lie his noble remains which once were full of life, goodness, and satisfaction. It does not matter if you know where he is buried or not, for if you want to find his grave, you will need no guide; The Fragrance of his remains will lead you to it……. “May Allah have Mercy on His Soul and May Allah be pleased with him. Aameen.” A Poem In The Wonder Of Abu ‘Ubaidah Ibn Al-Jarrah (RA). He was the first Sahabi Who was being called, The Commander Of Commanders! And All the Sahabah Respected him well Indeed He was Trustworthy! Although His time Was ended from Dunyaa It was really hard For many Companions To hear His Death Subhânallah He was A hero And Allah Loved Him. He has dealt many problems Caring not about the world But Only His Eyes was directed To The Paradise of Allah And he has gained it well By the help of Allah And He was among the Ones That Allah Bestowed His Mercy He is Our Hero I ask Allah, The One, To gave us Leaders Who will have His character And will lead us With the fear Of Allah And the Sunnah Of Rasulullah (SAW) Category:Sahabah